elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mitos de Sheogorath
Localización *Colegio de Hibernalia, El arcaneum, en una mesa. *Mazmorras del Bastión del Brillo Tenue, en lo alto de una estantería en la sala que hay tras las mazmorras. *Bastión del Brillo Tenue, en un estante en el dormitorio. *Casa de los Melena Gris, segunda planta. Contenido Sheogorath, el inventor de la música En los primeros días, en una época en que el mundo aún resultaba primitivo, Sheogorath decidió caminar entre los mortales. Adoptó el disfraz de caballero con bastón y se movió de un lado a otro sin que nadie lo reconociera. Transcurridos once días y once noches, Sheogorath decidió que la vida entre los mortales era aún más aburrida que su existencia espiritual. "¿Qué puedo hacer para que sus vidas sean más interesantes?", se preguntó. En ese mismo instante, una joven que estaba cerca de él comentó para sí misma con nostalgia: "El sonido de los pájaros es tan hermoso". En silencio, Sheogorath estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Los mortales no podían emitir los hermosos e inspirados sonidos de los pájaros, pues sus voces eran horribles y mundanas. Dado que no podía cambiar la naturaleza de los mortales, ya que eso entraba dentro del ámbito de otros príncipes daédricos, podría darles herramientas con las que hacer sonidos hermosos. Sheogorath se abalanzó sobre la caprichosa mujer y la desgarró por completo. Con sus tendones, fabricó laúdes; con su cráneo y los huesos de los brazos, un tambor; y se sirvió de los demás huesos para fabricar flautas. Ofreció estos regalos a los mortales, y así es como nació la música. Sheogorath y el rey Lyandir Al rey Lyandir se le conocía por ser un hombre extremadamente racional. Vivía en un palacio formado por una pequeña y sencilla estructura, que no contaba con ningún adorno artístico y que resultaba feo a la vista. "No necesito más que esto", es lo que decía. "¿Para qué gastar mi oro en esos lujos cuando puedo emplearlo en ejércitos o en grandes obras públicas?" Su reino prosperó bajo su sensato mando. No obstante, sus súbditos no siempre compartían el sentido práctico del rey. Construían casas bellas a la vista, aunque no necesariamente muy prácticas. Dedicaban tiempo y energía a las obras del arte. Celebraban los acontecimientos con espléndidos festivales. Por lo general, eran muy felices. El rey Lyandir estaba decepcionado porque la mayoría no seguía su ejemplo de llevar una vida frugal y sensata, algo que le perturbó durante muchos años. Finalmente, decidió que sus súbditos simplemente no comprendían cuántas cosas podrían llevar a cabo si no perdieran el tiempo en esas frívolas actividades, así que pensó que quizá lo que necesitaban eran más ejemplos. El rey decretó que todos los edificios de nueva construcción debían ser simples, sin adornos, y que no debían superar el tamaño necesario para su función. Sus súbditos no estaban conformes con esta medida, pero amaban a su rey y respetaron la nueva ley. En unos pocos años, había más edificios simples que ornamentados. Los ciudadanos utilizaron el dinero ahorrado para fabricar y comprar arte aún más exuberante y añadir aún más excesos a sus celebraciones. De nuevo, el rey Lyandir decidió darles un ejemplo estricto de los beneficios de emplear su tiempo y sus recursos en fines más prácticos y prohibió todas las obras de arte en la ciudad. Sus súbditos se sintieron bastante molestos con esta medida, pero sabían que su rey hacía lo que consideraba mejor para ellos. No obstante, no resulta tan fácil renegar de la naturaleza humana. A los pocos años, la ciudad estaba repleta de edificios sencillos y carecía de cualquier tipo de arte. Sin embargo, los habitantes ahora tenían aún más tiempo y dinero para dedicarlo a sus fiestas y festivales. Muy a su pesar, el rey Lyandir decidió que sus súbditos debían ser tratados como niños y que, como tales, necesitaban que las grandes figuras de autoridad les impusieran normas y disciplina para que comprendieran lo que realmente importaba en la vida. Decretó que no hubiera más fiestas en la ciudad. El canto, el baile y la música quedaron prohibidos. Incluso la comida y la bebida debían limitarse a agua y alimentos sencillos. Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Una revuelta era impensable, puesto que el rey Lyandir contaba con un ejército muy bien entrenado y equipado. Sus súbditos visitaron los santuarios y los templos en manadas, implorando a todos los dioses, incluso a algunos de los príncipes daédricos, que el rey Lyandir revocase estas nuevas leyes opresivas. Sheogorath escuchó sus plegarias y decidió visitar al rey Lyandir. Se le apareció en sueños como un campo de flores, cada una de ellas con brazos en vez de pétalos y la cara del Dios Loco en el centro. "Soy el señor de lo creativo y de los perturbados. Dado que no utilizas mis dones de creatividad, he decidido bendecirte con gran abundancia de mi otro don". A partir de ese día, todos los niños traídos al mundo en la ciudad nacían dementes. Como los bebés no manifiestan esta enfermedad, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que pasaron varios años. El propio hijo del rey se encontraba entre las víctimas, y sufría ataques y delirios. Aun así, el rey Lyandir se negó a cambiar sus dictámenes. Cuando su hijo Glint tenía 12 años, acuchilló a su padre mientras Lyandir dormía. Con su último aliento, el rey Lyandir preguntó: "¿Por qué?" Y su hijo respondió: "Era la cosa más práctica que podía hacer". El nuevo y joven rey ordenó matar a todos los sirvientes del palacio. Organizó un magnífico festival para celebrar su nuevo reinado y la revocación de las leyes de Lyandir. Sirvió a las masas un estofado cocinado con los huesos de los sirvientes de palacio. Ordenó que las paredes de todos los edificios que dieran al este se pintaran de rojo, y las que dieran al oeste se pintaran de rayas. Decretó que todos los ciudadanos debían llevar máscaras ornamentadas en la nuca. Después, quemó el palacio y comenzó a construir uno nuevo. En el nuevo palacio, el joven rey ordenó que sus aposentos no tuvieran ninguna puerta, pues tenía miedo de que pequeñas criaturas del bosque lo atacaran. Ordenó que no tuviera ventanas por miedo a que el sol y la luna tuvieran celos de él y conspiraran para matarlo. Con él finalizó el linaje del rey Lyandir. Los habitantes de la ciudad volvieron a sus magníficas obras de arte y a sus estridentes celebraciones. Hablaban y actuaban como si aún tuvieran un rey vivo, e incluso mantuvieron el palacio, donde alojaban y cuidaban a sus niños locos. Sheogorath estaba enormemente satisfecho con aquel resultado. A partir de ese día, la ciudad fue bendecida con más artistas de talento y ciudadanos perturbados de lo normal. La competición de voluntades Un poderoso mago de nombre Ravate recorrió en una ocasión los vientos del tiempo en busca de lord Sheogorath. Tenía el objetivo de obtener un favor del más caprichoso de los príncipes daédricos. Cuando encontró a Sheogorath, Ravate le dijo con humildad: "Lord Sheogorath, vengo a suplicarte un favor. Estaría dispuesto a volver locos a mil hombres en tu nombre si me concedieras los poderes mágicos supremos". Por suerte para Ravate, Sheogorath tenía ganas de jugar, así que le propuso un juego: "Te concederé tu deseo si sigues cuerdo dentro de tres días. Hasta entonces, haré todo lo posible por volverte loco. Será muy divertido". Ravate no estaba tan seguro de apreciar este nuevo trato. Lo que realmente deseaba era volver locos a mil hombres. "Lord Sheogorath, lamento haberte molestado con una petición tan banal y egoísta. Retiro mi desafortunada plegaria y me iré humildemente de este lugar". Sheogorath solo se rio: "Demasiado tarde, poderoso Ravate. El juego ha comenzado y debes jugar". Ravate huyó, pero descubrió que todas las salidas del reino daédrico estaban selladas. Vagó sin rumbo, siempre mirando por encima del hombro, sobresaltándose con cualquier ruido. Cada momento le traía un nuevo terror, mientras esperaba que Sheogorath comenzara a actuar. Tres días después, Ravate estaba convencido de que cualquier planta y animal eran una herramienta de Sheogorath. No había comido ni bebido por miedo a que Sheogorath hubiera envenenado la comida o la bebida. No había dormido por miedo a que Sheogorath invadiera sus sueños (lo cual era una estupidez, porque los sueños son los dominios de Vaermina, que ella nos conceda sueños reparadores). En ese momento, Sheogorath se apareció ante él. Ravate chilló: "¡Has dispuesto al mundo entero para que me vigile! Todas las criaturas y las plantas te obedecen y pretenden volverme loco". Sheogorath replicó: "En realidad, no he hecho nada. Han sido tus miedos los que te han vuelto loco. Tus delirios demuestran que estás realmente perturbado, por lo que yo gano. Mientras que tú querías volver locos a mil hombres, yo solo quería destrozar la mente de uno, la tuya". Desde aquel día, Ravate se ha dedicado a atender cualquier capricho de Sheogorath. Cada vez que algún viajero intrépido intenta acercarse a Sheogorath, Ravate le advierte: "Sheogorath está dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Ya has perdido". Curiosidades *En está dividido en dos tomos. Apariciones * . * . * . en:Myths of Sheogorath de:Mythen über Sheogorath ru:Мифы Шеогората uk:Міфи Шеогората fr:Les mythes de Shéogorath it:Miti di Sheogorath Categoría:Online: Literatura Categoría:Online: Libros Categoría:Skyrim: Libros Categoría:Shivering Isles: Libros